The present invention relates generally to arrangements for supporting decorative plaques, collector plates, picture frames and the like, and more particularly to a dual position support arrangement for an associated article such as a decorative plaque, which arrangement permits the article to be supported in a free-standing, upright position, or conveniently hung from an associated vertical surface.